


bets and sore losers

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Smut, changed rating after some thought, fucking on an office table, only that, the rest of ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's too horny for this shit. And Junhoe is willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bets and sore losers

it was possibly the wrong moment for junhoe to protest on the timing and place of current events. really late actually, considering that he is already drapped over the large desk in the student committee room, legs spread widely as his boyfriend was in between them, placing small kisses on his legs and thighs, seemingly unbothered by the fact that they were in a very public place in a very compromising position.

“i don’t think we’re really alone yet…” he mumbled, a soft breathy moan leaving his lips as the older man gently bit at the inside of his thigh, nibbling at the delicate skin there. jiwon seemed unfazed by the comment, instead leaning up to catch his younger lover’s lips into a short, reassuring kiss. just like he didn’t just barge in after the council meeting, quickly informing junhoe that he was feeling annoyingly horny today and couldn’t wait until they got to either of their houses. 

and that is how the vice-president of the student council got himself into the current situation. the one in which he is naked from the waist down, cock hard and leaking on his belly as his legs are spread wide enough to accommodate another person in between them. and he did his best to avoid this, actually offering a blowjob to the older man, who very swiftly refused him, bullying him down on the table and making quick work at his clothes, both of them knowing full well that in the moment jiwon stated purring into his ear just how he would take him- how good it would be, he was done for, letting himself open up his legs easily, already half hard. with one kiss of jiwon he was melting down, his usual bitchy and sassy persona morphing into something akin of a kitten in heat, needing his lover’s touch and basking into his warmth and smell. 

“and do you care?” it was jiwon’s soft spoken question, almost groaned into his ear. and no, junhoe didn’t care, not now that the man was holding his open with one hand, spitting into his other which he quickly wrapped around his own cock, wetting it slightly, good enough for the burn not to be unbearable. though, they both knew it wouldn’t hurt too much considering they only fucked that morning, in the garage at jiwon’s house, the younger boy bent over the hood of the car while his lover was taking him from behind, not hard enough to wreck him for an entire day but at least for a good couple of hours.

for now, it helped that none of them really bothered to clean up their mess from the morning, junhoe still very much spread and wet, an easily slide for his impatient boyfriend who didn’t even bother question too much. 

“jiwon-” he gasped when he was finally filled, the slide in smooth and delicious, making the younger man keen and reach down to grasp for his own cock, the tight ring of his thumb and forefinger stopping him from a too soon orgasm. 

jiwon bent over, smirking down at him before junhoe grabbed him by his hair, dragging him down in a deep kiss, sucking and biting at his bottom lip as he older man started thrusting inside of him with intent, almost bruising by the way the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard through the large room.

junhoe was a mess of want and instinct at that point, trying as much as he could to move against his lover, to get his dick deeper inside, to hit harder against the one spot that was making the younger see stars behind his eyelids, tightening his muscles on purpose just like jiwon liked it, to feel his cock being squeezed into the snug hold of his babe’s body. 

“damn- damn baby.” he cursed softly, in english , hips pistoning with force, drawing his cock in and out of junhoe, hitting his spot with every deliberate move he did, taking great pleasure in seeing his usually composed lover becoming soft, pliant and incontestably lost into his arms. he was so hard and leaking, his cock pink at the tip, he looked so ready to cum at every moment. he was gorgeous.

it didn't take that long, his body already strung out by the constant sexual teasing that has been carried on that day, “please…” it was all he had to say, and jiwon was ready to grant it for him. it was so rare when he said please and the older man considered, to himself, that begging was a good look on him.

jiwon pushes junhoe’s hand away from his own dick, wrapping his more roughened one around his lover’s erection, starting to pump him in the same time with his thrusts. just a few more thrusts hitting the small, spongy bundle of nerves inside of him and junhoe was cumming hard into his boyfriend's hand, managing magically not to soil any of his clothes.

jiwon knew he couldn't last much longer when he felt the muscles around his cock clamp down, junhoe’s name on his lips as the pressure increasing quickly until he was finally cumming, emptying himself inside of his lover, filling him even more with his cum then he was this morning. possession. that boy was his.

“i will drip on my pants…” the younger complained, not moving still from his position on the table, looking sleepy and content by the his eyes were still half lidded and lips pulled into a lazy smile which jiwon just needed to kiss. he was pleasantly surprised when the younger kissed back.

-.-.-.-.-

they only needed about 10 minutes to make themselves presentable before they were exiting the office, their faces almost falling off when they were greeted by the five very familiar faces of their best friends, all in various stages of blushing, smirking or looking like they were about to murder someone. (that was only hanbin).

“i trusted you June.” it was donghyuk’s dramatized remark as he was placing a few bills in jinhwan's waiting palm. “i really did.”

junhoe was still confused (and embarrassed) by all that when jiwon started laughing, loudly, clapping too.

“really only jinhwan-hyung trusted me? you fuckasses-” 

“well none of us expected for june to let you-” donghyuk counter argued.

“well he does. for me.” said jiwon proudly, wrapping his hand around junhoe’s waist, pulling him closer. 

the younger counted to 10 in his head. god gracious give him the strength not to murder them all.

**Author's Note:**

> screwww my lifeeeee~


End file.
